El Emblema Final
by LBranford
Summary: Crossover Fire Emblem/Final Fantasy  En el oscuro interior de una torre éterea yace el cuerpo de un guerrero...y también el futuro de una oscura batalla, una serie de cruentos eventos donde nada será lo que parece. Serie enlazada con FALLEN ANGelS.
1. Chapter 1

El Emblema Final

Prólogo

Por muy encima de las nubes una majestuosa torre blanca domina el horizonte. Tan imponente es que parece alzarse hasta el infinito, rozando las estrellas.

Más las belleza de su exterior era contrastante con el interior, semejante a una caverna sumida en la penumbra, la única iluminación era la aquella destilada por las antorchas colocadas en cada una de las 4 enormes columnas que sostenían un techo perdido en la oscuridad.

Entonces las pesadísimas puertas de piedra se abrieron de par en par, permitiendo la entrada a una bella dama de porte firme pero delicado; su rostro es delgado y de mirada lánguida, enmarcado por una verde cabellera que cae por toda su espalda hasta los pies y arropada por un vestido de tonos lilas.

Caminando silenciosamente se acercó hasta el prisionero, tendido en el frío suelo de piedra, y atado con largas y pesadas cadenas que colgaban de esos gigantescos pilares. Se arrodilló ante él, despejándole la cabellera azul que le caía sobre el rostro y acomodó la tela negra que cubría su cuerpo. Su mirada se detuvo en su pecho manchado con sangre oscura y seca, había sido atravesado por una espada y aún no era removida.

-No son las cadenas ni esa espada lo que te atan-susurró la dama, acariciando el rostro de aquel desdichado-. Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo podrá mantenerte sellado.

De pronto notó que él había dejado de respirar.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer para interferir en ello, por el momento esta totalmente fuera de tu alcance-ella no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo que yacía ante ella-. Aún así, aún así tratarás de ver cumplido tu deseo, aunque no estoy segura de que eso te beneficie… ni a ellos.

**...**

La dama de observa atónita el duelo a muerte de dos guerreros de cabellera azul, blandiendo cada uno una espada de filo dorado.

Sujetando con fuerza sus respectivas armas, se dirigen el uno contra el otro. Cuando se encuentran, el sonido del choque de los metales resuena en el espacio. Uno de ellos consigue desviar el golpe, mientras el otro pierde los estribos. El soldado en pie comienza a dar feroces golpes de espada que el combatiente semiarrodillado detiene con su espada.

El atacante deseando terminar de una vez, empuña su espada con ambas manos descargando el golpe definitivo.

Ahora hay una fuente que se eleva entre los campeadores tiñendo de rojo el acero de sus espadas.

* * *

Libro 1: El Sueño no Visto por Nadie

The long sleep has ended  
A dazzling light fills the sky  
Radiant, unfulfilled dream, dream  
Setting out, resolute, go, go  
I hold your promise in my hands  
I show you a future full of hope  
Resound, my voice, far and high  
The birdsong  
The distant sky  
The distant sky

~Dawn Awakens- Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn

Capítulo 1

Empieza a llover...

Por un callejón empedrado, se perfila una sombra, proveniente de un personaje de imponente figura cubierto de pies a cabeza por una capa marrón, andando con pasos lentos. Por un momento se detiene y mira los alrededores, como si buscase algo o tratara de orientarse entre las oscuras callejuelas, y luego echó a andar nuevamente con paso rápido y decidido mientras el borde de su capa se empapa con los charcos.

Desemboca en la calle principal, transitada por ríos de gente que tratan de resguardarse de la incipiente lluvia que arrecia a cada instante. Entre ellos una jovencita de no más de 15 años de cabello verde corre completamente empapada, cargando paquetes con la despensa. Su vestido aguamarina se hallaba cubierto por lodo, salpicándolo cada vez que daba un paso.

La figura le miraba con cierto interés hasta que, tras dar una vuela apresurada en una esquina, desapareció.

**...**

La humedad absorbida por el paquete de cartón terminó provocando su ruptura y el que los víveres se regaran por la calle. Lamentándose, la chica se arrodilló a recoger con prisa semejante desorden, hasta que unos brazos la levantaron con brusquedad.

-Dame eso niña-le ordenó un jovenzuelo corpulento.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Esto lo compré con mi dinero!-reclamó la chica al momento que empezaba a verse rodeada por otros diez jóvenes, todos hombres.

-¿Eso a nosotros que nos importa?

-¿No crees que te estás sobrepasando Chad?-le cuestionó uno de aquellos chicos, de cabello castaño claro, algo más bajo y flaco que el sujeto que retenía a la chica, de túnica y pantalones cortos marrón y camiseta verde- ¡Sólo es una niña!

-¡Cierra la bocaza Reenes!-Chad respondió con un golpe en el estomago, causando que el chico cayera sobre el lodazal. Otro de los muchachos, el más joven (con 15 años aproximadamente), de cabello blanco alborotado en la frente y relamido hacía atrás, vistiendo unos pantalones grises y una camiseta negra, le ayudó a levantarse.

-¡Ahora dame eso mocosa!-exigió Chad.

-¡Mi madre necesita esta mercancía!-contestó la chica.

-¡No me hagas perder la paciencia!-la sangre le empezaba a hervir al ver que sus exigencias no daban mayor resultado. Era hora de tomar medidas drásticas.

-¡Maldita niñata terca!-exclamó al momento que se abalanzaba sobre ella, sujetándola por el delgado cuello y elevándola.

-Ahg…más te vale soltarme…-le costaba bastante esfuerzo respirar, y creyendo estar cerca de morir estrangulada, cerró los ojos resignada... pero sintió su cuello liberado de aquella opresión y enseguida cayó en el duro y mojado empedrado de la calle. El bandido que le había aprisionado yacía de espaldas en el suelo, quejándose con una mano en su abdomen. Y junto a él de pie se hallaba su defensor.

-¿Y tú qué quieres?-gruño con algo de trabajo otro de los bandidos.

-Ah… ¿quién...?-la chica alzó la vista para observarlo bien. Botas de cuero café, pantalones blancos, una túnica de tono cerúleo y una desgastada banda verde que traía en la frente. La capucha escondía un rostro joven de corta cabellera azul y penetrantes ojos del mismo color, la mitad de la cara estaba cubierta por vendajes. El cuerpo fornido deja patente su enorme fortaleza.

-Tu haz atacado primero, así que te lo haz ganado-dijo aquel hombre de mirada impasible. Le tendió la mano a la jovencita, ignorando al resto de la pandilla.

-Si…gracias señor-respondió ella tomando la mano de aquel desconocido.

-Pero que engreído-comentó uno de los bandidos-. Parece que cree poder vencer a nosotros once.

Los bandoleros pudieron comprobarlo cuando al intentar atacarlo, aquel hombre hizo voltear con la fuerza de su brazo a dos ladrones y de un solo golpe puso fuera de combate a otro.

-Impresionante-fue lo único que pudo decir el chico de cabello castaño.

-Cierra la boca Krag-le reprendió su compañero de cabello blanco.

-¿Acaso no fue impresionante, Nolv?-el joven de cabellera revuelta no salía de su asombro al ver tal muestra de habilidad y poder. A pesar de ello, siguió al resto de sus compañeros que se pusieron en fuga. El más joven del grupo miró por unos instantes a la niña y está le observó también, éste se ruborizó y echó a correr.

-Eso fue…genial-la muchacha también se encontraba sorprendida. Nunca había visto a alguien pelear de esa manera a excepción de un tal Sabin, uno de los amigos de su madre-. Muchas gracias.

-No necesitas agradecerme-respondió el forastero con seriedad-. Lo que ellos querían arrebatarte no eran las provisiones, ¿acaso me equivoco?

La muchacha sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, asintió levemente mostrando un viejo libro con el lomo bastante maltratado.

-Hay algo que necesito de ese libro-al ver que la jovencita aferraba el volumen con fuerza se apresuró a decir-. No pienso quitártelo, sólo quiero leer algo que está escrito en él.

La chica se lo dio sin reparo alguno. A pesar de tratarse de un completo desconocido, una corazonada le hacía confiar en él.

-¿Estás segura? Podría estar mintiéndote y huir con él una vez que me lo des.

-No sé si estas mintiendo, pero si realmente quieres leerlo…

Pasaba hoja tras hoja con avidez, hasta que con profunda desilusión, devolvió el libro a la niña.

-El lenguaje en que está escrito este libro es uno muy diferente al usado en la actualidad en este país-comentó la muchacha-. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Si te lo dijera, no lo creerías-respondió quedamente-. Aunque si no encuentro a alguien que pueda leerlo por mí, dudo mucho que me sea de utilidad.

-No eres de por aquí ¿Cierto?

El hombre retiró levemente los vendajes, sonriendo forzadamente.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué te dedicas?-la chica preguntó con sumo interés, parecía haber olvidado que estaba lloviendo y la obligación de entregar esa despensa.

-Soy un trotamundos o un vagabundo, sí así lo prefieres. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rydia-respondió la muchacha.

-Yo me llamo…Ike.

Esta lloviendo…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los pesados cortinajes estaban echados y la ostentosa habitación se hallaba en casi penumbras; apenas se podía distinguir una delicada silueta en la cama.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Pasa-respondió una mujer.

Un gallardo joven entró en la estancia, llevando una botella con dos vasos pequeños en una bandeja. Al abrir la puerta permitió la entrada de un halo de luz a la habitación.

-¿Tan tarde es?-dijo aquella voz femenina desde detrás de una nube de humo de pipa-. Me he vuelto a quedar dormida.

-¿Pasa algo, señorita Seih?-preguntó cortésmente el joven-. No te ves muy bien…

La ausencia de una respuesta rápida generó otra pregunta. El muchacho no pudo evitar observar la belleza de la dama que se hallaba ante él; la blanquecina piel era cubierta apenas por una sábana nívea con el largo cabello zaino cayéndole por la espalda, flanqueando su rostro de ojos plomizos tan bello como la luna misma.

-¿Acaso tuviste un mal sueño?

-No sería la primera vez-respondió Seih con voz fría, tomando la pipa, aún caliente, de la mesita de noche. Se levantó, echando volutas de humo por los delgados y finos labios-. ¿Edward ha vuelto?

-Aún no.

-Supongo que hoy comeremos solos-dijo soltando un suspiro-. Croquetas...

-¿Perdón?

-Ensalada de huevo, tempura, pollo frito, bistec...

-¿Enserio quieres que cocine todos esos platos?-preguntó Koran con parsimonia.

-Haz el que gustes-Seih le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Tardaré un buen rato, ¿por qué no duermes un poco más?-sugirió Koran con el mismo tono de voz calmado.

-Ni que lo digas.

Mientras Koran cerraba la puerta, Seih se dirigió a la ventana, corrió la tupida cortina y abrió de par en par las contraventanas y observó el cielo otoñal con cierta nostalgia, sintiendo como una fresca brisa tocaba su cuerpo apenas cubierto con la delicada sábana.

El sonido de los cascabeles de la peculiar balanza sobre la mesita de noche siendo agitados por el viento, le despertó de su ensimismamiento.

-Se acerca...-Seih llevó la pipa a sus labios para luego soltar una gran bocanada de humo-. Pronto todo volverá a comenzar...Balmung.

* * *

Ella abrió los ojos, su mirada denotaba cansancio y dolor más poco le importaba, había trabajo que hacer. Se incorporó de su lecho y comenzó a vestirse: un vestido y guantes largos añil, protecciones metálicas y botas de cuero. Su sencilla vestimenta no demeritaba su belleza, al contrario, realzaba sus finas facciones: alta, delgada, de piel clara y pelo castaño. Sus labios, delgados y rosados hacían juego con sus ojos color pardo de mirada penetrante.

-¿Piensas irte sin decir adiós?-preguntó una voz masculina.

-Discúlpeme, pero tengo partir inmediatamente-respondió ella mirando con atención al hombre que se hallaba frente a ella: de piel morena, su cabello era largo y ondulado brillante de un negro violáceo, recogido en cola de caballo. También delgado y de misma vestimenta que su acompañante, lo diferenciaba su estatura (un palmo alto que ella) y rostro, más fino pero de aspecto demacrado, al igual que su nariz y labios, poseedor de ojos ambarinos que reflejaban tenacidad, pero su distintivo era un porte que le daba un aire de elegancia.

-Ya entiendo, el día finalmente ha llegado-dijo con cierto pesar.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, maestro Ephidel -la chica respondió con tranquilidad.

-Nagi...regresa tan pronto como puedas -Ephidel acarició la mejilla de la joven con actitud paternal.

Nagi tomó una lanza y alzó su mano, recitando un conjuro en voz baja para en seguida golpear con su arma el frío suelo de piedra, punto exacto en el cual se dibujaba un sello

El sello comenzó a brillar y un torbellino de luz envolvió a Nagi, y se esfumó.

Ephidel se había quedado sólo en la habitación.

* * *

La lluvia continuaba, golpeando con fuerza el cristal de las ventanas de los edificios que permanecían a oscuras. No se escuchaba ningún ruido a excepción del choque de las gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra el pavimento y no se veía otra señal de vida que la de un hombre y una niña caminando con tranquilidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Ike.

-Sí, tu capa es muy calientita-respondió Rydia.

Ike se percató que Rydia le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hace cada vez más frío y la lluvia arrecia, perdona la molestia-se disculpó Rydia con un hilo de voz.

-Tómalo con calma-le tranquilizó Ike con aquella fría sonrisa.

-Tú ropa es extraña, difiere mucho a la de la gente de aquí…-dijo Rydia con un aire de curiosidad-. ¿Cómo es el lugar de donde vienes, Ike?

-He viajado por mucho tiempo, conozco muchos lugares, tanto calurosos como fríos, de donde vengo…-dudó por un momento Ike-. La verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo que casi he olvidado como era mi hogar, lo único que recuerdo son unas ruinas en medio del desierto.

-¿Un desierto?-preguntó ella emocionada y con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal es el clima por aquí?-inquirió Ike amablemente-. ¿Siempre es así de lluvioso?

-Hay cuatro estaciones, es muy frío en invierno y caluroso durante el verano, pero la verdad esta lluvia es muy inusual para esta época del año…es casi como si anunciara que algo ocurrirá pronto-respondió Rydia.

-¿Eso crees?

Ninguno reparó en la silueta que les seguía desde hace varios minutos…

* * *

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es esa niña?-gruñó Nagi jadeando y miraba alrededor para comprobar que se hallaba sola.

¿En verdad se trataba de él? Aunque se tratara de un sueño; una mujer de rostro ensombrecido observando la lucha de dos caballeros de cabellera azul, ambos empuñando la misma arma, ambos iguales en apariencia… ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? ¿Dos espadas? ¿Dos Ike? ¿Era el mero reflejo de Ike? ¿O algo más oscuro y siniestro? ¿Y quién era esa mujer?

-Los dos guerreros que he visto en el sueño tienen que ser la misma persona…-dijo Nagi con seriedad.

-No dude de su poder, princesa-dijo un hombre a sus espaldas. Era, por mucho, más alto que ella; musculoso e imponente, cabello verde, poseedor de un rostro castigado por el sol y la arena del desierto, en el cual una cicatriz arriba de la nariz destacaba del resto de su apariencia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siguiéndome?-replicó Nagi.

-Primero responda por qué se niega a pedir nuestra ayuda-respondió el hombre con sequedad. A Nagi le irritaba con facilidad el carácter tan arrogante de aquel individuo.

-¿Desde cuando te diriges a mí tan respetuosamente estando a solas, Gerik?-cuestionó Nagi suspicazmente.

-Buena pregunta-dijo Gerik con una amplia sonrisa-. Y bien, ¿ese es el guerrero a quien buscabas? ¿El que viste en tu sueño?

-Espero no equivocarme.

Gerik se acercó un poco más a Nagi tomándola de los hombros y de forma atrevida le abrazó.

-Por como lo describes en tu sueño, cualquiera pensaría que se trata de un monstruo en la batalla, pero si prestas atención te darás cuenta de que es una persona por completo distinta-explicó Gerik-, aún así es poseedor de un tremendo poder. No soy un vidente o algo similar, pero ese no puede ser el hombre que buscamos.

-Lo seguiré vigilando un poco más-sentenció Nagi, apartándose de Gerik-. Puedes retirarte…

-Pero...

Antes de que Gerik pudiera replicar, Nagi se apartó aún más, y en un parpadeo, había desaparecido en un torbellino de luz.

-Impulsiva e idiota, jamás vas a cambiar Nagi…

* * *

Nagi corrió deprisa por una solitaria calle. Sus pasos resonaban en los adoquines al pasar por delante de las ventanas con cristales rotos de las derruidas construcciones; por fin se detuvo al ver un cadáver a media calle y una figura parada junto a este.

Sus facciones eran sensuales, y lo terso de su piel resaltaba a la vista. Sus labios eran como brillantes rubíes, carnosos y sensuales, combinaban perfectamente con sus almendrados, como la castaña, enmarcados por una recogida y brillante cabellera negra, adornada con colgantes de oro. La atrevida apariencia de la mujer era aumentada por mallas metálicas que cubrían desde los hombros hasta sus antebrazos, con una tela roja desgastada bajo el frío metal, así como en sus caderas. Las piernas fuertes y torneadas brillaban como el bronce, con cintas de cuero recorriéndolas. Sus pechos apenas y sí eran cubiertos por una ligera armadura, que a su vez permitía ver un extraño tatuaje con forma de un ojo entrecerrado.

-¿Qué haz hecho?-preguntó Nagi a la fémina.

-Sólo paseaba por aquí, no prestes atención- respondió con descaro, lamiendo la sangre en sus dedos.

-¿Paseando dices? ¿Desde cuando las personas normales salen a darse un festín con humanos y portando semejante arco?-inquirió Nagi observando el arco dorado así como un carcaj vacío-. De tu vestimenta ni hablar, Shadee.

-Así que eres aquella a la que llaman "Bruja"-Shadee sonrió con malicia-. Vaya momento el que haz decidido para venir aquí.

-Al parecer están involucrando a inocentes, como de costumbre-Nagi mantenía su misma expresión serena.

-¿Por qué no te relajas un poco Nagi?-le cuestionó Shadee-. Esto son sólo gajes del oficio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Shadee?-inquirió Nagi sujetando con fuerza la lanza que portaba.

-Me haz quitado las palabras de la boca-respondió Shadee de inmediato tensando la cuerda de su arco.

-No he venido a pelear, sin embargo…-dijo Nagi.

En ese momento apareció una runa de luz púrpura a mitad de la calle, envolviendo a Shadee y su ejecutora en una esfera, haciendo desaparecer las construcciones aledañas.

-Con que una barrera de luz, aquella que envía todo a un espacio distinto. Haz aprendido bien de tu maestro-comentó Shadee con sorna.

-No importa lo que destruyamos, no afectará a la realidad, pero las heridas si lo harán-sentenció Nagi con firmeza.

-Sí así lo quieres…-Shadee tensó aún más la cuerda de su arco.

Pero antes de que Shadee pudiera disparar, Nagi ya se había lanzado al ataque, dando un golpe vertical con su lanza el cual Shadee consiguió evadir sin mayor dificultad. Aprovechando el impulso de su ataque, Nagi giró sobre sí misma con la intención de reanudar su embate, pero gran sorpresa se llevó al constatar que Shadee se había desvanecido y buscó con suma rapidez a su contrincante,

-¿Qué buscas? ¡Estoy aquí, princesa!

Una lluvia de flechas que emergieron de la nada la tomó desprevenida por lo que apenas si consiguió conjurar otra barrera con el fin de desviar las saetas, pero uno de los proyectiles terminó encajado en su pierna izquierda.

-¡Nada mal, pequeña!-dijo Shadee reapareciendo tras su ataque mostrando una mueca de satisfacción-. Atacaste primero, así que te lo haz ganado.

-Veo que no puedes darle una solución rápida a esto…

Nagi tomó un poco de la sangre que emanaba de su herida, y con un movimiento ágil de su mano dibujó un patrón en el piso, convirtiéndose en lianas que se enroscaban en el cuerpo de Shadee.

Shadee experimentó una vorágine de odio y temor, aun así cerró los ojos, preparada para el siguiente movimiento de su oponente.

Nagi comenzó a recitar un hechizo en voz baja y una vez más, el mismo sello trazado con su sangre y que giraba en el empedrado, apareció a los pies de Shadee…

-¡Intenta matarme, Nagi!-exclamó Shadee con cierta dificultad.

-Dalo por hecho-declaró fríamente la hechicera.

Shadee abrió abrió los ojos de golpe, estos casi saltaban de sus cuencas al sentir el dolor provocado por su abdomen siendo atravesado por un estaca de piedra, no tardó en escucharse su aullido de dolor que pronto fue ahogado por la cantidad de sangre que escupió y a pesar de todo sostenía con firmeza su arco.

-T…te arrepentirás de esto…-susurró tratando de mantener la compostura-. En verdad eres idiota, no eres más que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una nueva estaca, siendo enterrada esta vez cerca del corazón.

-¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo? ¡Perra!-otra estaca fue clavada, ahora a la altura del hombro derecho.

-Sí…-respondió Nagi.

La cuarta estaca se hundió en el vientre de Shadee. La pérdida de sangre era considerable, pero la fiera mujer intentaba mantenerse erguida, tanto como le era posible y dedicó una mirada desdeñosa a Nagi. La expresión helada de Nagi sería lo último que vería…

La última estaca de un tamaño por mucho mayor a las anteriores atravesó casi por completo a Shadee; desde los pies hasta el pecho. Chorros del líquido carmesí cayeron manchando la fría piedra.

-Ya fue suficiente-dijo una voz detrás de lucha ha terminado.

Sorprendida, Nagi se dio media vuelta y apuntó su lanza al recién llegado. Un hombre de largo cabello blanco (que contrastaba con su piel morena) recogido en una coleta, llegándole a la altura de la cintura. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas, de color negro y ceñido al cuerpo, que marcaba su musculatura, pantalones anchos de color negro y botas acorde. Una bufanda le cubría la boca y la nariz. Pero eran sus ojos, uno negro y el otro rojo y un extraño tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo, lo que destacaban de su apariencia. En la espalda colgaba un gran sable de hoja negra y empuñadura dorada.

-No tengo la intención de luchar contigo-dijo con seguridad el visitante-. Lo mejor sería que te trataras esa herida.

Nagi no dijo nada. El hombre retiró el cuerpo de Shadee, sosteniéndola con cuidado y dio media vuelta. Sin embargo se detuvo brevemente junto a Nagi y ladeando ligeramente su cabeza hacia el oído de Nagi, murmuró:

-Dale este aviso a Ephidel de mi parte: sus intentos no están dando resultados.

Un portal se abrió, permitiéndoles la entrada y enseguida, abandonaron la escena.


End file.
